Beyblade Metal Academy
by OtakuAnimeLover21
Summary: Hi. Welcome to my second story. This is for Metal Fight Beyblade. No Yaoi, Yuri, or Incest in this story. I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade. Only anything I create and any plot/story line changes. Also please read my other story Cardfight Vanguard: From America to Japan. This story is suspended for the time being. i am so sorry. i will update as soon as i update my vanguard story
1. Chapter 1: OC Page and My Characters

Beyblade Metal Academy- Ocs and My character(s).

Hi everyone. Welcome to my second story. This one is for Metal Fight Beyblade. All characters from all the Beyblade Metal Saga will be in this along with all beys that are in Beyblade Metal Fury like the final forms of Pegasus and Leone. I will only be accepting 7 People's OC(s). You can make up to three OC(s) in total but I may not accept all of them at the beginning of the story. Here is what you need to fill out. Also I do not and I repeat do not own Metal Fight Beyblade or any beys that come from the Anime/Manga just my OC(s), any beys I create, special moves, teams, and plot/story line changes. That is it and I hope you enjoy this story.

Name:

Age (11 to 16 years old please):

Occupation (Blader, Mechanic, or Both):

Personality:

Appearance:

Clothes:

Beyblade(s) (Can be a made up one and you may have more than one Bey):

Special Moves if they are made up Beys:

Crush:

Family (Only if you are related to one of the characters in Beyblade like a sibling or something):

Team *There is a list of teams at the bottom of the chapter if you don't feel like making your own or being on an already made team in from the Anime/Manga* (Can create your own if you are not on an already created team from the anime/manga, all teams need 3 main members, a substitute, and a mechanic.):

Crushes Taken:

_**Male:**_

Kyoya Tategami

Zeo Abyss

Ryuga

_**Female:**_

All Teams need 3 main members, a substitute, and a mechanic.

Team Dragonic: Only needs a substitute and a mechanic

Team Raging Fire: Needs 3 main members, a substitute, and a mechanic.

Team Bladers: Needs 3 main members, a substitute, and a mechanic.

Team Overlord: Needs 3 main members, a substitute, and a mechanic.

My Characters:

Name: Melanie Otori

Age (11 to 16 years old please): 15

Occupation: Both

Personality: Smart, kind, funny, athletic and energetic

Appearance: Long white hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and tall

Clothes: Black vest with a white tank top underneath (The vest is like th one Tsubasa wears), blue jeans, and black and green gym shoes.

Beyblade (Can be a made up one and you may have more than one): Midnight Galaxy Storm Pheonix, and Athena's Owl

Special Moves if they are made up Beys: Pheonix: Burning Phoenix- Creates a tornado made of fire and sucks up any other Beys in the arena at that time. Owl: Soaring Wind- Sends huge sounds waves at the other Beys to slow down the other Beys speed.

Crush: Kyoya Tategami

Family (Only if you are related to one of the characters in Beyblade like a sibling or something): Tsubasa Otori (Melanie's Twin Brother)

Team (Can create your own if you are not on an already created team from the anime/manga): Team Wild Fang as the Mechanic.

Name: Hikari Jackson (Twin Sister to Amelia)

Age (11 to 16 years old please): 14 and a half

Occupation: Blader

Personality: Calm, cool, quiet, kind, protective

Appearance: Short brown hair, sea green eyes, pale skin, tall

Clothes: Black shirt with a Bey on it, a green sweater, black jeans, and blue gym shoes

Beyblade (Can be a made up one and you may have more than one Bey): Wind Dragoon

Special Moves if they are made up Beys: Judgement Wind- creates several strong gust of wind along with a huge tornado. Combination special move (For use during a tag battle)- Judgement of Elements- Creates a barrier out of rock around both Earth and Wind Dragoon and creates a huge tornado made of wind, earth, fire, and water.

Crush: Zeo Abyss

Team (Can create your own if you are not on an already created team from the anime/manga): Team Dragonic's Third Main Member, and is one of two of the team tag partner with her sister.

Name: Amelia Jackson (Twin Sister to Hikari)

Age (11 to 16 years old please): 14 and a half

Occupation: Blader

Personality: Shy, quiet, cute, happy-go-lucky, and innocent.

Appearance: Long Brown hair, sea green eyes, pale skin, tall

Clothes: Sky blue shirt, blue denim skirt, and black ballet flats

Beyblade (Can be a made up one and you may have more than one Bey): Earth Dragoon

Special Moves if they are made up Beys: Earth Dragoon- Creates a rock wall that Earth Dragoon attacks and destroys to create a barrage of rock at the opponent(s)'s Bey. Combination Special Move (To only be used during a tag battle): Judgement of Elements- Creates a barrier out of rock around both Earth and Wind Dragoon and creates a huge tornado made of wind, earth, fire, and water.

Crush: Ryuga

Team (Can create your own if you are not on an already created team from the anime/manga): Team Dragonic

Please Read My Other Story- Cardfight Vanguard: From America To Japan


	2. Chapter 2: CHOCOLATE LOVER 360's OCs

By: CHOCOLATE LOVER 360

name:Rocky Miller

Age (11 to 16 years old please):11-13

Occupation (Blader, Mechanic, or Both):Both

Personality:Is sassy, cold to people that are not from Beylin temple,she is very sweet and kind to little kids and animal.

Appearance: She has black hair that in a ponytail and black eyes

Clothes:A black and white tank top with black and white vest. Black skirt that stops a inch above knees, the same color gloves and boots.

Beyblade(s) (Can be a made up one and you may have more than one Bey): phoenix of darkness  
it an attack bey

Special Moves if they are made up Beys: winged phoenix, dark fire arrows and darkness claw,shadow bird and demonic phoenix

Crush:Chi yun

Team: Wang hu zhang

Name: Jade Hagane

Age (11 to 16 years old please):14

Occupation (Blader, Mechanic, or Both):Both

Personality:Sweet,Shy,she loves helping but can but,Sassy,and sarcastic

Appearance:Was long red hair and red eyes

Clothes:short dark red jacket with gold buttons over a red shirt with a phoenix on it, that has a gold belt with red and gold gloves. She wears a short red skirt with long and red boots with gold buttons.

Beyblade(s) (Can be a made up one and you may have more than one Bey):Phoenix Fire

Special Moves if they are made up Beys: Phoenix rebirth,Phoenix flame and phoenix vortex

Crush: Dynamis

Family (Only if you are related to one of the characters in Beyblade like a sibling or something):Ginga

team: Raging Fire, Sub member and Mechanic

Name:Belle moon

Age (11 to 16 years old please):15

Occupation (Blader, Mechanic, or Both):Blader

Personality:She is shy and kind. She loves place that are not loud. She is very mature and loves little kids. She gets scare when to many people are watching and is very can see her emotions when you look in her eyes.

Appearance:She was black hair and blue eyes and has pale skin

Clothes:she wears a black small leather jacket that stops at her mid back, she wears a tank top that purple and has a peace sign on it that is black . She wears a skirt that the same color of her jacket and it stop a inch above her knee. Her hair is in a pony tail. And she wears purple and black combat boots.

Beyblade(s) (Can be a made up one and you may have more than one Bey):Lighting dragon of thunder

Special Moves if they are made up Beys:Lighting wipe,Thunder crash,She can all so copy moves like: Mystic zone,Brave impacted and strong arm.

Crush:Nile

Team: Wild Fang

Crushes Taken:

_**Male:**_

Kyoya Tategami

Zeo Abyss

Ryuga

Chi Yun

Dynamis

Nile

_**Female:**_

All Teams need 3 main members, a substitute, and a mechanic.

Team Dragonic: Only needs a substitute and a mechanic

Team Raging Fire: Only needs 3 main members

Team Bladers: Needs 3 main members, a substitute, and a mechanic.

Team Overlord: Needs 3 main members, a substitute, and a mechanic.


	3. Chapter 3: MusicIsLife99's OCs

BY: MusicIsLife99

Name: Kiara Tategami

Age (11 to 16 years old please): 16

Occupation (Blader, Mechanic, or Both): Blader

Personality: Kiara is a tough and independent Tomboy. Who likes to provoke people. It's hard to gain her trust at first because she's really mysterious. But to her friends she's loyal and trust worthy.

Appearance:Kiara has silky black shoulder length hair that is tied in a side ponytail, sparkling black eyes that can hide emotions easily. She also has a clawlike scar on the left shoulder.

Clothes:Kiara wears a purple Tank top over it a black vest, black ripped Shorts, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, a purple belt that holds her bey gears and a lion claw necklace.

Beyblade(s) (Can be a made up one and you may have more than one Bey): Flame Solaria,  
Beytype: Attack and Stamina

Bitbeast/Face bolt: red-purple Lioness (the lioness has a golden headpiece with a amethyst gem)

SpecialMoves:

Solaria firestorm fury: creates a huge fire wave

Queen lioness rising Sundance: lioness dance its opponent to stop it from Spinning it also creates a blinding light

Solaria firelight wall:5 strikes of fire creates a huge tornado

Flame Barrier: flames of all red to purple shades spins around and protects Solaria

Tag Team Combonation Move: Ying-Yang Gravity: its a ying-yang like circle out of fire and earth that creates a pillar

Crush: N/A

Family (Only if you are related to one of the characters in Beyblade like a sibling or something): Kyoya, cousin

Team: Team Raging Fire, team leader and main member

Name: Sierra Tategami

Age: 12  
Occupation: Both

Personality: Sierra is kind and caring to everyone. She's also a bit naïve. And she also has a cold side if you break her trust.

Appearance: Sierra has waistlenth chocolate-brown hair that is tied in a loose ponytail, amethyst purple eyes that tells how she feels and a claw like scar on the right shoulder (but she try's her best to hide it)

Outfits: She wears a White tank top over it a baby blue vest, a White skirt, blue Leggings, brown combat boots, dark blue fingerless gloves and a baby blue belt that holds her bey gears

Beys: Rock Tora

Bitbeast/Face bolt: baby blue Tigress (with a silver pendent)

Special Moves:

Tigress lightning storm Dance: same as queen lioness rising Sundance only it creates lightning

Infernal darkness: turn everything in darkness to confuse the opponent

Cry of the Tigress: Tora hypnotize its opponent

Rock storm finish: it rains rocks on top of the opponent

Crush: Kenta

Family (Only if you are related to one of the characters in Beyblade like a sibling or something): Kyoya, cousin

Team: Team Raging Fire, main member

Crushes Taken:

_**Male:**_

Kyoya Tategami

Zeo Abyss

Ryuga

Chi Yun

Dynamis

Nile

Kenta

_**Female:**_

All Teams need 3 main members, a substitute, and a mechanic.

Team Dragonic: Only needs a substitute and a mechanic

Team Raging Fire: Only needs 1 more main members

Team Bladers: Needs 3 main members, a substitute, and a mechanic.

Team Overlord: Needs 3 main members, a substitute, and a mechanic.


	4. Chapter 4: Vulpix's Fire OC

By: Vulpix's Fire

Name: Sky Flame (likes being called Fire)  
Age (11 to 16 years old please): 16

Occupation (Blader, Mechanic, or Both): Blader

Personality: Smart, Mischievous, and some what of a tomboy

Appearance:long black hair with red and sliver streaks, 5ft 4in, small waist

Clothes:short black t-shirt, short jacket with flame print, Black high shoes, black finger-less gloves, torn black baggy jeans with flame print and chain hanging from the side.

Beyblade(s) (Can be a made up one and you may have more than one Bey): Flame Fox AC810 an attack type bey

Special Moves if they are made up Beys: volcanic eruption  
Crush: Chris  
Team: Team Raging Fire 2

Crushes Taken:

_**Male:**_

Kyoya Tategami

Zeo Abyss

Ryuga

Chi Yun

Dynamis

Nile

Kenta

Chris

Teams

Team Dragonic

Team Raging Fire

Team Raging Fire 2 (2nd Raging Fire team because to many ppl want to be on this teams)


	5. Chapter 5: Tiger demon of light's OC

BY: Tiger demon of light

Name: Ayami Gin Scarlett (will murder anyone that calls her Ayami)

Age (11 to 16 years old please): 16

Occupation (Blader, Mechanic, or Both): Blader

Personality: Gin is somewhat of a tomboy and is known as the devil's child because she's usually the one behind most pranks and jokes. She is a great liar and is extremely sarcastic and can think of the best comebacks in a split second. She isn't afraid of saying what's on her mind and that trait is usually what gets her into trouble aside from her pranks and fights. Although when it comes to her friends she can be so sweet you'll get a cavity from it. She'll use her sweetness usually to get what she wants and get out of trouble (not that it always works). She'll do anything to protect her friends from danger weather they need it or not. When she battles she fights somewhat similar to the Garcias (will use anything to get to the top) because she was raised by them. Though she knows better than to cheat and does have the blader's spirit due to being around Ginka a lot. She was heartbroken when her old boyfriend cheated on her with another girl and she is too scared to date or even love again because of it, though she soon gets over it

Appearance: Gin is nearly 6ft with Tanned skin from being in the sun a lot. She has somewhat of an hourglass figure and long legs. She also has Deep dark blue waist length hair and deep blue eyes that match her hair color and crackle when she's angry, or sparkle when she's happy or exited. She has a long gash on her left forearm from her elbow to her wrist due to a fight when someone took out a knife and aimed straight at her but she almost dodged it so the attack was aimed at her arm and it left a Permanent scar. She also has a fake tattoo on her wrist that says "unbreakable" she claimed that it's real but she eventually admits that she puts a new one on in the same spot every day for it to seem real

Clothes: She wears a light gray tank top with small black Japanese writing in the top left corner, dark blue denim jean cut-offs with silver sequins on them that reach the top of her calves, dark purple high tops with black laces, fingerless gloves, her right one black and her left one white (her way of knowing her left and right) and a black leather jacket with purple trim when it's cold outside. She also has a locket in the shape of a heart that has pictures of her mom and dad in it.

Beyblade(s) (Can be a made up one and you may have more than one Bey): whirlwind Artemis UW145WSF

Special Moves if they are made up Beys: Arrow of fate Bey; shoots an arrow that locks on target

Destiny's arrow; same as arrow of fate but arrow multiplies into 3 causing 3x more damage

Shooting star barrage; similar to Ginka's Special move in metal masters but there are more arrows

Arching queen's guidance; bey shoots up in the air along with the opponent and bey quickly glides around the opponent and slams it into the stadium

Crush: Tsubasa Otori

Family (Only if you are related to one of the characters in Beyblade like a sibling or something): none

Team: Gan Gan Galaxy

Crushes Taken:

_**Male:**_

Kyoya Tategami

Zeo Abyss

Ryuga

Chi Yun

Dynamis

Nile

Kenta

Chris

Tsubasa Otori

Teams

Team Dragonic

Team Raging Fire

Team Raging Fire 2 (2nd Raging Fire team because to many ppl want to be on this teams)


	6. Chapter 6: CutieAngel99

BY: CutieAngel99

Name: Morgan Blue

Age: 15

Appearance: He has Light brown, almost orange hair, side bangs near his face, hi hair extended back to his shoulders, and emerald green eyes. He also has freckles on his face.

Clothes: Morgan wears a black vest, a red shirt, beige pants, and dark red sneakers. He also wears a black belt, where he keeps his bey.

Personality: Morgan may be tough, but he's optimistic as well. He really enjoys having fun with his friends. When he gets mad, he tends to show it towards others.

Beyblade: Dark Scorpion; an attack type.  
Facebolt and Beast: colors are black and red (Face bolt has a black claw); beast is a purple scorpion.

Special Moves:  
Fading Claw: The bey disappears for a few seconds, then rapidly attacks its opponent's bey.

Super Stab Attack: With a black aura, its fusion wheels attacks with great strength.

Poison Fury: This inflicts strong damage by Scorpion using its claws!

Crush: No one

Family: Zeo Abyss; cousin

Team: Raging Fire 2 (2nd team)

Crushes Taken:

_**Male:**_

Kyoya Tategami

Zeo Abyss

Ryuga

Chi Yun

Dynamis

Nile

Kenta

Chris

Tsubasa Otori

Teams

Team Dragonic

Team Raging Fire

Team Raging Fire 2 (2nd Raging Fire team because to many ppl want to be on this teams)


	7. Chapter 7: KazarinaIceAngel12's OC

BY: KazarinaIceAngel12

Name: Aurora Heart

Age (11 to 16 years old please): 15

Occupation (Blader, Mechanic, or Both): Blader

Personality: Aurora is really sweet and gentle, but is extremely shy and timid. She's usually quiet and doesn't talk much and tries to stay on a persons good side. Polite and elegant, she's seen as a goody-goody and follows the rules. She rarely loses her temper or even raises her voice. She's really naive and trusts people too easily, which sometimes, can put her in a really bad situation, but is really intelligent. Most of the time, she pretends she's ok just so she won't annoy others with her problems. Being a motherly figure, she is responsible and patient.

Appearance: She has knee length, silk violet hair that she sometimes pulls up into a ponytail or any other hairstyle. Her emerald eyes can sometimes reveal her real feelings, like if she's sad or depressed, they turn into a darker green or if she's happy or joyful, they'll turn a shade lighter and sparkle. All you have to do is look into her eyes and you can see her real emotions. Her skin is pale and will be cold if she's healthy, but if she's sick, her skin will feel warm, which is one way to tell if she is . It is really, really hard for her to get tanned, which isn't a real problem to her since she doesn't like tanning anyways. She has a birthmark on the back of her neck of a heart and ice crystal that is usually unintentionally hidden by her hair.

Clothes: A white halter neck frock that has silver rings attached to form a chain and reaches her thighs with white heels. Her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail with a few scattered white flowers here and there and a diamond bracelet and necklace.

Beyblade(s) (Can be a made up one and you may have more than one Bey): Lunar Phoenix AD145BS (she has another one but I'll send it to you through PM later)

Special Moves if they are made up Beys:

Special Moves:  
Song of Destruction- Her beast comes out and starts to sing. Her song causes the stadium to crack and twist around as if she's manipulating it.

Shadow Sphere: Launches multiple spheres made of darkness at her opponents, causing them pain and injury as well as immobilizing them.

Nightmare Wind: Creates a gust of repulsive wind that knocks her opponents back.

Doom Destroyer- Phoenix creates a dark purple vortex in the floor of the arena that pulls her opponents in, and if they make contact with the swirling doom, a column of dark purple fire shoots out and attacks them. The dark and evil energy from the vortex cancels out any attacks or countershields her enemies try to make, but takes a lot of energy for it to successfully activate. It fails 75% of the time and if it does activate, it's a risky move as it might take Phoenix out.

Regular Moves:

Bloody Rain- Razor sharp red feathers rain down all over the stadium and causes damage to her enemies.

Sun Light/Moon Light Spear- Phoenix forms a spear made of moonlight/sunlight (depending on the time of day) that drills her opponents to the ground.

Optical Illusion: Phoenix creates multiple images of itself to confuse its enemies.

Darkening Crash: A dark flame engulfs Phoenix as it slams a wave of dark energy onto its opponents, causing them pain. It can also break through walls and countershields.

Crush: Toby

Family (Only if you are related to one of the characters in Beyblade like a sibling or something): She is Dashan's younger half sister.

Team: Wang Hu Zhong

Crushes Taken:

_**Male:**_

Kyoya Tategami

Zeo Abyss

Ryuga

Chi Yun

Dynamis

Nile

Kenta

Chris

Tsubasa Otori

Toby


	8. Chapter 8: Beybladefan1015's OC

BY: Beybladefan1015

Name: Kayrin Aserue

Age (11 to 16 years old please): 13, could turn 14 throughout the series

Occupation (Blader, Mechanic, or Both): Both, but likes Blader more.

Personality: Definitely has a dark side, can be mean, can be kind, but always a bit shy

Appearance: Light blonde hair halfway own her back, and streaks of hair in those bang-holder-thingies.

Clothes: Black, skinny t-shirt, blue half jacket, black shorts that extend just past my knees, and a pearl necklace.

Beyblade(s) (Can be a made up one and you may have more than one Bey): Ice Hydra

Special Moves (if they are made up Beys):  
Ice Sea- Covers the stadium in water, then freezes it, and her performance tip is especially designed to slide on any surface.

Crush: King

Family (Only if you are related to one of the characters in Beyblade like a sibling or something): None

Team *There is a list of teams at the bottom of the chapter if you don't feel like making your own or being on an already made team in from the Anime/Manga* (Can create your own if you are not on an already created team from the anime/manga, all teams need 3 main members, a substitute, and a mechanic.): Team Raging Fire 2

Crushes Taken:

_**Male:**_

Kyoya Tategami

Zeo Abyss

Ryuga

Chi Yun

Dynamis

Nile

Kenta

Chris

Tsubasa Otori

Toby

King


	9. Chapter 9: Lavender Rose of Faith's OC

BY: Lavender Rose of Faith

Name: Ninel Velasquez Bychkov

Age: 16

Occupation : Blader

Personality: Ninel is a teenage girl with a strong personality. She is outgoing and enthusiastic when it comes to making new friends. At times she tends be overconfident without knowing it. Plus, Ninel also is quite an intelligent person when she comes with plans and ideas that can help her fellow friends. Ninel rarely gets mad at anyone unless they really make a really good attempt to irritate her. Whenever she is near her crush (I will explain later), Ninel tends to act a bit nervous and blushes lightly when she is near him.

Appearance: Ninel is has ebony colored haired that is kept in a pixie cut and she wears a pair of white diamond snowflake hair pins on the right side of her hair. She has bright goldenrod colored eyes. As for her skin tone color, it's most a peach like skin tone color, which makes her have a lighter complexion. As for height, she stands about 5'10 (her father is around 6'4") and weights about 145 pounds. Ninel has an hourglass body type.

Clothes: Her attire consisted of a light green off the shoulder sweater dress with a black waist belt with a silver floral buckle. Ninel wears a pair of cherry blossom pink leggings and she wears a pair of white knee length leather high heel boots on. Ninel's main accessories are a pair of pink cherry blossom stud earrings and a pair of light green fingerless gloves on.

Beyblade(s) (Can be a made up one and you may have more than one Bey): Her main beyblade is Icicle Equuleus CH120. SF. The energy ring is mainly electric blue and white colored and the patterns on it resembles of what is hooves of a foal. The Icicle fusion wheel is a circular shaped wheel with six miniature gaps which have been made for attacking without losing stamina. The face bolt is silver colored with a face of a white foal with it's electric blue mane. As for the spin track, it an electric blue colored and it adjusts its size from 170, 145, and also 120. The performance tip is a white colored semi flat performance tip. Equuleus's bit beast is a white colored foal with an electric blue colored mane (Equuleus is the Foal Constellation).

Special Moves if they are made up Beys: 1) Hail Bombardment- Icicle Equuleus appears and launches huge pellets of ice towards it opponent. It is Icicle Equuleus' main attack move.

2) Snow Dust Tornado- One of Icicle Equuleus signature moves. It moves in a in a circular pattern and the snow powder forms tornado that traps her opponents beyblades'.

3) Crystallization Shield- Icicle Equuleus covers itself mainly in ice to guard itself from attacking beyblades.

4) Dark Blizzard- Icicle Equuleus' most powerful move, which Ninel never uses unless it's a dire situation. Icicle Equuleus creates blizzard of black colored snow which can drain all of the beyblade's stamina if the attack is not used wisely. The blizzard attacks on full force without any type of escape route, ensuring a win for the user. Plus there is a 15% chance of the opponent's beyblade being completely frozen. There is a 90 percent chance that she can be grievously injured.

Crush: Dashan Wang

Family: None.

Team: Team Raging Fire 2

Crushes Taken:

_**Male:**_

Kyoya Tategami

Zeo Abyss

Ryuga

Chi Yun

Dynamis

Nile

Kenta

Chris

Tsubasa Otori

Toby

King

Dashan Wang

*Next Chapter will be the start of the story*


	10. Chapter 10: Arriving at the School, etc

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my ocs and anybody who made an oc own theirs. *Masamune, King, and Gingka bickering about whos number 1 in the background*

Me: Seriously you three. Do you always have to bicker?

Masamune, King, and Gingka: Sometimes, Sometimes Not

Everyone that isn't King, Masamune, or Gingka sweatdrops

Madoka: Just get on with the story so those three will shut up

Me: Geez Madoka.

Madoka: Just get on with it.

Me: Meanie

Everybody else: *Sweatdrops*

Chapter 1: Arriving at the school and getting to their rooms

Everyone's POV (Just going this way till they get there and settled into their rooms)-

Melanie "Wow this ship is huge." Tsubasa "Yeah it is." Kyoya "Can you calm down." "Nope. I'm gonna go try to find Amelia, Hikari, and Jade." Melanie says Kiara "Calm down and aren't ya gonna go find Gingka (Thats how i spell it) too." Amelia "Maybe." Siera "I'll help you look." Gingka "No need.' Jade "Hey guys." Amelia and Hikari "Hi everyone." Melanie "Hi." Kyoya "Hn." (Remind you of anyone? *Cough.. Cough (Sasuke Uchiha)*). Tsubasa "Hi." Ryuga "Can you all shut up for five seconds." Yuu "Nope." Tithi "Hey Yuu. I found the candy store on this ship." Yuu "YAHOO!" Melanie "Um... shouldn't we go stop them?" Zeo "No because then those two are out of all of our hair. Also Gingka, Masamune, Benkei, King, Jade theres a burger place down on the third floor." Gingka, Jade, Msasmune, Benkei, King "Awesome!" Tsubasa "And... there those 5 go also." Rocky and Belle "Hey guys." Belle "Did we walk past a candy store down on the firstfloor with a hyper-active Tithi and Yuu in it?" Amelia "Yes." *Rocky and Belle sighs*

Sky (Fire) "Hey. Why are Gingka and Jade having a burger eating contest on the third floor?" Toby "Blame Zeo for telling them about the burger restaurant." Zeo "HEY!" Gin (aka Ayami) "Hey everyone." Melanie "Hi Gin." Morgan "Hey." Dynamis "Hi Morgan." Yuki "Hello Mr. Morgan" (Anybody know why Yuki calls everybody Ms. or Mr. that is a blader like when he calls Gingka, Mr. Gingka, because I have no idea?) Aurora "Hi everybody." Aguma "Hi Aurora." Chi Yun "Chi Yun says hi." Kayrin "Hello guys." Madoka and Hikaru "Hi." Sophie and Mei-Mei "Hey everyone." Ryuto "Hey guys."

Ninel "Hey everyone." Dashan "Hey." Nile and Chris "Hi." Hyoma "Hello." Teru "Hi." Reiji "Hello bladers." Tobio (aka Captain Capri) "Hi." Melanie "Somebody had better get the other 6 so they can check this out." Gingka "Check out... holy beyblade that place is huge." Jade "Wow That placeis so huge." Benkei "B-b-b-bull. That place is so amazing." Yuu and Tithi "WOW!" King and Masamune "What Yuu and Tithi said." Chao Zin "Geez. That place is bigger than five beylin temples put together." Julian, Wales, and Klaus "What he said." Demure "Wow." Gasur, Karte, and Zidane (Team Desert Blaze) "Holy Beyblade is right." Alekski "Wow. That island isn't even on the map when it should be because of its size." Lera "Alekski's right." *Nowaguma blinks*

*3 Hours Later- at the dorms unpacking their things*

*Everybody is dropping of their things at their dorms before meeting up at the great hall to receive their class schedules and such.* Melanie, Hikaru, Madoka, and the other girls say just one word about the girls dorms "WOW!" well over at the guys dorms the boys say "HOLY BEYBLADE!" Well except for Kyoya and Ryuga.

*2 Hours Later- at the great hall after putting and unpacking their things in their rooms.*

Melanie "Look. There are the guys. Right on time." Kyoya "Hey." Madoka and Gingka at the same time "Hi everybody." Tsubasa "So what does the girl dorms look like?" Sophie "Like a palace. It's so huge." Jade "What about the guys dorms?" Gingka "Everything that a guy could want like a skate park, video game room, everything." Hikaru "Lucky guys." Ryuga "Whatever." Teru and Reiji "We had better get inside the great hall." Zeo, Toby, Masamun, and King at the same time "Gingka, Jade race you inside to a table." Gingka and Jade "Your on." Amelia and Hikari sigh. Alekski "We had better get in there for damage control." Everybody else "Yeah."

*Inside the Great Hall*

Woman "Welcome to all first year students who have just arrived here and welcome back to all our previous students as well. I am the Principal, Regina "Regi" Cecilia Monroe. And this is the Vice Principal, Leon "Leo" Alexander Monroe who is my husband." Leo "Hello everybody and welcome to Beyblade Metal Academy." Principal Regina "Now through these 6 years of school you will be trained to the full extent of your beyblading potential along with your studies of school criteria." Leo "So everyone, I believe we are all hungry so..." Everyone in the Great Hall "LET'S EAT!"

*Later on after dinner*

Ms. Regi "Now that we have all eaten you will be called up one by one to receive your schedule for classes, a map of where each class is, and a set of keys that you will find out what they do within the week." Mr. Leo "So now first let us introduce the other teachers." Teacher 1 "I am Matthew James Anderson but you can call me Matt or Mattie." Teacher 2 "I am Elizabeth Rosalinda Miyoko but you may all call me Ms. Lizzie." Teacher 3 "I am Mary-Rose Grace Anderson but you may call me Ms. Mary and I am Mattie's older sister." Teacher 4 "I am Melissa Roseanne Misaki but you may all can me Ms. Mimi." Teacher 5 "And last but not least I am Mr. Andrew Michael Marcos and I expect to be addressed as Mr. Marcos or Marcos-sensei." Ms Regi "Now you will receive everything you need for this school year." *Everyone receives there stuff so TIME SKIP!* Mr. Leo "Now that introductions of the other teachers are done, and you have received everything you need it is time for bed. So off you all go."

*Everyone leaves the Great Hall.*

And I am leaving it there for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed and here are the lessons that will happen each day

Monday: Battles (Girls), Math, Geography, Launch Practice (Everyone), Bey Arenas (Guys), History of the World

Tuesday: Science, Mechanic Training (Mechanics only), Beyblade History (Guys), Bey Arenas (Girls), History of the World, Beyspirit (Girls)

Wednesday: Fashion and Design (Girls), Band Room (Like guitars, drums, and such. Guys), Math, Geography, Launch Practice (Girls)

Thursday: Mechanic Training (Mechanics only), Beyblade History (Girls), Bey Arenas (Guys vs Girls), Geography

Friday: Fashion and Design (Girls), Band Room (Guitars and Such. Guys), Bey Arenas (Guys), Math, Science, Launch Practice (Guys)

Saturday: Bey Arenas will be open to everyone throughout the day, Snack, Clothes, and Bey Parts stores open. And no classes on Saturday

Sunday: Bey Arenas only open to Girls in the morning then Guys in the Afternoon. Snack, Clothes, and Bey Parts stores open. And no classes on Sunday either

**A/N- There will be breaks, Breakfast will be served between 7:30 and 9 am, Lunch will be served between 10:30am and 12:30pm, and Dinner will be served between 5:30 and 9:30 pm.**

***A/N: Kiara Tategami will now be paired with *has a crush on* Reiji instead of Kenta.***


	11. Chapter 11: Author's Note

Hey Everyone. I need some villians for this story. Up to 8 with 4 males and 4 females only please. Here is what you need to fill out:

Name:

Age (11 to 16 years old please):

Occupation (Blader, Mechanic, or Both): You will also be a villian besides the occupation of being either a blader, mechanic, or both

Personality:

Appearance:

Clothes(what you wear when you are at metal academy and what you wear when you are at the villians hq):

Beyblade(s) (Can be a made up one and you may have more than one Bey):

Special Moves if they are made up Beys:

Family (Only if you are related to one of the characters in Beyblade like a sibling or something):


	12. Chapter 12: The Villianous OCS (MWAHAHA)

My character and the leader of the group:

Name: Rose "Rosie" Melissa Abyss

Age: 16

Occupation: Blader

Personality: strong, rude, confident but not overly, tomboy

Appearance: Long silver hair, tan skin, golden eyes, and is 5ft 7 in height

Clothes (what you wear when you are at metal academy and what you wear when you are at the villians hq): Her Metal Academy outfit is an orange t-shirt with 2 swords crossed across the shirt with a leather jacket, a blue pair of jeans, and a pair of green and black gym shoes. Her beybelt is dark green and she wears a pair of green fingerless gloves. Her outfit for when shes at the villians hq is a black dress that goes to the knees with leggings underneath, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and a dark green beybelt.

Beyblade(s) (Can be a made up one and you may have more than one Bey): Midnight Galaxy Warrior SW105D is a spring series attack/stamina type bey with a facebolt with 2 swords crossed as the design and a green colouring on the facebolt. a metal fusion wheel and a plastic spin track with a wide defensive performance tip and the entire bey is a dark blue.

Special Moves if they are made up Beys: Swords of Destruction- Galaxy Warrior flys up into the air and comes back down attacking the middle of the opponent's bey right on its facebolt. Flash Sword- Creates a powerful beam of light that surrounds Galaxy Warrior and itmoves at the speed of sound to attack the opponent's bey and hit the opponent's bey at full power tansforming all the defense into a huge amount of power.

Family (Only if you are related to one of the characters in Beyblade like a sibling or something): Zeo Abyss, her brother

* * *

Thanks to: FlameSolaria99 (aka MusicIsLife99)

Name: Alexix Charm

Age (11 to 16 years old please):15

Occupation (Blader, Mechanic, or Both): Blader

Personality: Alexis is a though and strong tomboy. She always goes to a fight without thinking.

Appearance: alexis has short blonde messy hair and sapphire blue eyes

Clothes(what you wear when you are at metal academy and what you wear when you are at the villians hq): green baggy shirt and blue jeans with green converse a green beybelt and black fingerless gloves

a a green v-neck tanktop underneath a black bandeau top and black shorts, green fingerless gloves and a black beybelt

Beyblade(s) (Can be a made up one and you may have more than one Bey): Earth Pardus  
a defense type bey

Special Moves if they are made up Beys:  
Pardus Rock Claw: the puma appears and attacks multiplied times with her claw  
Rock storm Finish: Pardus rose into the air and slams into the ground creating a earth quake  
Puma's infernal darkness: Pardus covers her opponents in darkness and shows then their greatest fears.  
Earth Barrier: Pardus creates a barrier out of earth to protects her and repels the attack

Family (Only if you are related to one of the characters in Beyblade like a sibling or something): her cousin is damian hart

and here the male

Name: Ryan Charm

Age (11 to 16 years old please):15 , her twin  
Occupation (Blader, Mechanic, or Both): Blader

Personality:he is a opposite of alexis.

Appearance: same as alexis, they are twins afterall and Alexis is sometimes mistaken for a boy

Clothes(what you wear when you are at metal academy and what you wear when you are at the villians hq): a green muscle v-nack shirt over it a black leather jacket and black pants. a green beybelt and black fingerless gloves

a black shirt over it a unbotton green shirt. black pants grren convers and black fingerless gloves.

Beyblade(s) (Can be a made up one and you may have more than one Bey): poison Tiger an attack type

Special Moves if they are made up Beys:  
poison venom  
elemental strike and  
death curse lightning

Family (Only if you are related to one of the characters in Beyblade like a sibling or something): damian

* * *

Thanks to: Lavender Rose of Faith

Name: Fei Yen Wang

Age (11 to 16 years old please): 14

Occupation (Blader, Mechanic, or Both): Blader

Personality: Fei Yen is the opposite of her older brother Dashan. She is more of lone wolf type of person and she is very quiet. Fei Yen is also more cruel and sadistic while she battle against anybody. The female Chinese blader has a huge grudge on Ninel for the fact that her older brother has an interest in her.

Appearance: The sixteen year old Chinese blader has fair colored skin like her older brother and she has emerald green colored eyes. Fei Yen has elbow length black hair that she ties in a side plait majority of times, but she also ties her hair in a loose ponytail on rare occasions. She stands about 5'3" and weighs in a good 132 pounds, but she also a slightly muscular body build with a nice hourglass shaped body.

Clothes(what you wear when you are at metal academy and what you wear when you are at the villians hq): Fei Yen wears a dark yellow silk tieneck halter dress (with a Mandarin-style collar) that reaches up to her knees. The dress also has a light purple floral design on the entire dress. She also wears a pair of dark yellow knee length leather boots on and light purple fingerless gloves on (Metal Academy Outfit). Her alternative outfit is black colored sleeveless cheongsam that reaches her ankles on with a blood red dragon pattern on the Chinese-styled dress. Fei Yen also wears a pair of blood red colored Chinese flats on (Villains HQ Outfit).

Beyblade(s) (Can be a made up one and you may have more than one Bey): Fei Yen's beyblade is Demonic Virgo GB145BS beyblade (it's a Stamina type beyblade. The energy ring of Demonic Virgo is a black colored circular ring with lime green colored wavy hair patterns inside it. The face bolt of this particular beyblade has a dancing woman with long flowing hair that is in a lime green color. Demonic Virgo's fusion wheel is consisted of five small gaps on the oval shaped fusion wheel. This beyblade has a black version of the Gravity Ball 145 spin track, which has two free moving balls that helps with it spin and increases its stamina. Demonic Virgo also has lime green version of the Ball Spike performance tip, which provides good stability. The appearance of Demonic Virgo is a woman a black and red Lolita-style Kimono on with a white obi sash around the waist, a pair of fishnet leggings on, a pair black boots on, and a traditional Geisha hairstyle. This particular Virgo carries a whip as he main weapon.

1) Demonic Whip Attack: Virgo comes out and attacks her opponents beyblades with a black colored whip.

2) Venom Thorns of Pain: Virgo appears once more and attacks her opponents with her signature whip, but poisonous rose thorns appears from whip to cause nothing more than pain to her opponent's beyblades.

3) Blood Rose Storm: Demonic Virgo summons a flurry of blood red rose petals and attacks her opponent's beyblade and her opponent directly. The red rose petals inflict damage because they are actually blades in disguise.

Family (Only if you are related to one of the characters in Beyblade like a sibling or something): She is Dashan Wang's younger sister that he does not know about much.

* * *

Thanks to: CutieAngel999

Name: Lucy Warugi

Age (11 to 16 years old please): 14

Occupation (Blader, Mechanic, or Both): Both

Personality: Lucy is cold-heated and does not trust anyone at all. She seems to be self-centered and will do anything she can to get what she always desires. Moreover, Lucy can easily hold a grudge against others whenever things go wrong. Her parents abused her as a child, causing her to be insecure and distrustful.

Appearance: Lucy's height is approximately 5"5. She has shoulder-length hot-pink hair with bangs, almost covering her face and eyes. Her hair is also in a ponytail with a black punk hair-tie. She has dim emerald green eyes. On her back, she has scars from her abuse as a child. She usually wears dark makeup on her eyes and black painted fingernails.

Clothing at Metal Academy: Lucy wears a shoulder-less black dress that is 4-5 inches above her knees. She also wears a hot-pink t-shirt underneath her dress. That t-shirt has sleeves barely touching her elbows. Lucy also wears thigh-high stockings that are striped with 2 colors black and grey. She wears pinkish-red low-heeled shoes with that.

Clothing at Villans HQ: Lucy's style is kinda similar from her metal academy attire with several changes. She wears a black dress with spiked ruffles on the bottom an the length is above her knees. Underneath that dress she wears a red velvet tanktop that has spaghetti straps, crisscrossed at the back. Her stockings are black and ripped followed by her red 5-inch heels. She wears red lipstick along with her black makeup. She wears black leather gloves and a black belted collar on her neck. Her hair is in a messy bun.

Beyblade: Dark Virgo, an attack type. Colors are red, pink, and black. the face bolt has a pink feminine sign. The beast within it is a woman in red, ready to fight at great will.

Special moves: 1. Amazon Attack: The beast attacks the bey in fury, just like a woman fighting in a battle.

2. Vector Status: The bey releases vectors that could make the opponent on-hold and then results in great damage.

3. Shadow Strike: the bey fades with a dark-red aura and in a split-second, randomly attacks the bey.

4. Amazon Furious Spirit: this requires most of Lucy's spirit. This brings out a pink aura in both Lucy and Dark Virgo. Then the bey attacks the opponent's with all might and strength, usually resulting in an easy win. However, the side effect to that is that there's a 55% chance Lucy might pass out afterwards.

Family (Only if you are related to one of the characters in Beyblade like a sibling or something):  
Masamune Kadoya, her cousin that's not-so-close.

* * *

Thanks to: Vulpix's Fire

Name: Kyo Eclipse

Age (11 to 16 years old please): 16

Occupation (Blader, Mechanic, or Both): You will also be a villian besides the occupation of being either a blader, mechanic, or both: Both

Personality: Smart, mysterious, can really hold a grudge and loves to flirt with girls around his age (good or evil)

Appearance: Black hair with thin dark blue streaks, glasses, 5ft 11in tall, and dark blue eyes

Clothes(what you wear when you are at metal academy): A plain white dress shirt, black pants, black dress shoes and a black tie  
(what you wear when you are at the villians hq): a dark red tee-shirt that say "death blade" in big black font on the back, dark faded jeans and black tennis shoes.

Beyblade(s) (Can be a made up one and you may have more than one Bey): Hell Hound

Special Moves if they are made up Beys: Death glare- releases a blinding red light that slows the other bey

Family (Only if you are related to one of the characters in Beyblade like a sibling or something): none

* * *

Thanks to: CygnusCrown Knight

Name:Neptune Ocean  
Age:12  
Eye colour: Pale green normal, Blue sad, Purple sick  
Light blue sleepy  
Red angry  
Gold mischieve  
Silver apologetic  
Looks:Skinny ,has fair skin and light blue hair with dark blue highlights,she has sharp teeth

Clothes:Light blue jacket with a dark blue hanky with raven eye prints on it,wears a dark blue track pants with ocean blue track shoes

Sleep wear:Black woolen jumper and pants  
Personality:Vengeful,uses dark magic to protect herself due to a weak bodyShe loves horror ,she wants to be a cartoonist. She also love hanging out with Bao and Sophie,older sister  
Crush:Bao,her eyes will turn pink

Bey:Twistails NeptuneBBey type an attack and stamina type Bey aura:Ocean blueBeast:Griffon

Moves:Divine Ocean:Like grand decalion except a griffon is riding it

Lightning strike:Griffon appears and lightning gets shot out from its beak

Planet alight: Plants crashes into each other(Also used by Venus)After this move is launch ,there will be an explosionUsually faints after battling a strong opponent

Bey:Red face bolt with a griffon picture,with its beak openBlue energy ring with two griffons diving head firstDark blue fusion wheel with Claws jutting outSpin track with claws and wings jutting out(free spinning)Tip:Orion's performance tip  
Sister :Sophie and Venus

Likes:Bao,Sophie ,Wales,Klaus,Eos,her illness


	13. Chapter 13: Recieving Orders Female ocs

Me: Hey Everyone. Welcome to the second chapter for Beyblade Metal Academy. This chapter introduces our Evil VIllians. Mwahahaha.

Yuu: You're wierd.

Gingka, King, and Masamune once again bickering in the background about whos number 1

Ryuga: Can you three ever shut up?

Kyoya: Ugh. SHUT UP!

Gingka: Is our bickering annoying you two?

Ryuga: Yes

Kyoya: Yeah

King: Well we're still gonna bicker and we're now gonna part way do it to annoy you two.

Gingka, King, and Masamune go back to bickering but start laughing as well

Me and Madoka sigh

Me: Somebody do the disclaimer please so I can start the story. And people I'm not the weird ones (refering to Gingka, King, and Masamune)

Kenta: OtakuAnimeLover 21 does not own us, our beys, or anything else from Beyblade only her ocs, and any beys or special moves she creates and all the other ocs belong to the poeple who made them.

Benkei: B-bu-bull. Also you are still wierd. You're talking to fictional characters

Me: So what and thank you Kenta. God that was a long introduction.

**ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

Chapter 2: Our Villains receive their orders and the infiltration begins (starting with the girls, guys are next chapter)-

* * *

At the Evil Villains HQ-

Mysterious Voice #1 says "these are your are to infiltrate Beyblade Metal Academy as students at the school and you are to either capture or get rid of the legendary bladers and their friends. Do you understand?" Our Villains Team Leader said "Yes sir. we do understand the mission and we will succeed or die trying." 2nd mysterious voice says "Good now go and catch your boat to the island but remember that they are powerful bladers that you are trying to take out and it won't be easy so be careful and stratigize your every move. My colleague and I want an update every Saturday." The 2nd in command of the group said "Yes Sir. We understand." Mysterious Voice number 3 replies "Then go and get packed. Your mission begins immediately."

* * *

On the boat to Metal Island-

Neptune says "So the mission begins. Perfect." Rose (The leader of the group) answers "That is correct Neptune but we must plan our every move like the masters said if we are to beat the legendary bladers and their friends." Alexix (2nd in command) says "Rose is right. If we fail our mission then the masters will be angry with us." Ryan (The 3rd in command) nods his head. Fei Yen shudders while replying "I hate it when the masters get angry." Lucy responds while shuddering as well "Yeah. Me too. It's way to scary for words." Kyo agrees "That's right but aren't some of us related to these legendary bladers and their friends." Lucy answers "Yeah. I'm related to Masamune Kadoya who is a cousin but we're not close and who is a close friend of Gingka Hagane and Kings." Neptune replies "And I'm related to Sophie of team excalibur from the EU whos my sister." Rose says "Zeo Abyss is my brother who I haven't seen in a while but who are close friends of Masamune Kadoya, That wierdo Toby guy, and King." Kyo shakes his head and responds "I'm not related to any of them." Alexix replies "Ryan and I are only related to Damian and he's right over their. So no we aren't related to one of the legendary bladers or one of their friends." Rose responds "So infiltration will go smoothly because most of us are related to a legendary blader or one of their friends. This is working in our favor." Alexix "Yeah it is." Kyo "There's the island. We had better go grb our stuff and get ready to get off." Neptune and Lucy "Right."

* * *

Arriving at Metal Academy and finding their dorms-

Rose laughs while replying "This is perfect. I'm in the same room as Madoka Amano. The mechanic of the group." Fei Yen smiles and says "I got Hikaru Hasama who works with Gingka Hagane's father, Ryo Hagane. Her bey's a Storm Aquario 100HF/S." Lucy shakes her head at the two while responding "I got Mei-Mei from Team Wang Hu Zhong. Her bey is an Aquario 105F" Alexix looks at them while rolling her eyes and saying "I'm stuck with Sophie from Team Excalibur. Her bey is a Grand Cetus T125RS" Neptune answers "I got Lera from Team Lovushka. Her bey is a Rock Scorpio T125JB" Kyo smiles and laughs even more evilly then Rose did and says "Well, well, well. It looks like I got Gingka Hagane himself. His bey is a Cosmic Pegasus F:D. Impressive how he beat Ryuga Kishatu though." Ryan shakes his head at Kyo and answers "I got Kyoya Tategami. Apparently from what I heard hes GIngka Hagane's rival and close friend. His Bey is apparently Fang Leone 130W2D. His history is quite impressive." Kyo says "We had better go find our dorms and meet our new "roommates"." Rose responds with "Then let's go." Everybody else responds "Okay."

*With the girls*-

Lucy looks around and asks "Where are our dorms?" Rose answers while rolling her eyes and glaring around out of being so tired "I don't know. Let's go look for someone who does though." Mysterious female asks "Are you 5 lost?" Fei Yen replies sarcastically "No. We aren't." Neptune looks at Fei Yen while cutting her an evil glare "Sorry about her. She's just grumpy that we haven't found our dorms." Alexix rolls her eyes at the two while saying "Yeah, sorry." Mysterious female replies "That's all right . Also follow me and I'll take you to the dorms. By the way, I'm Madoka Amano." Rose responds "Well I'm Rose Abyss but everyone calls me Rosie and it looks like we are roommates from what my packet says." Neptune answers "I'm Neptune Ocean." Fei Yen says "I'm Fei Yen Wang." Lucy responds while smiling "Hi. I'm Lucy Warugi." Alexix also smiles while answering "I'm Alexix Charm." Madoka says "Some of your last names seem familiar." Rose answers "Well I have a brother named Zeo Abyss." Neptune replies with "And Sophie from Team Excalibur is my older sister." Fei Yen laughs lightly while responding "My older brother is Dashan Wang." Lucy also laughs "My cousin who I'm not really that close to is Masamune Kadoya." Alexix shakes her head "I've got the loser Damien Hart as my cousin." Madoka smiles lightly "Really, well I know Sophie is next door to me and you Rosie, and I think Dashan and Zeo ended up in the same room and Masamune is with Wales from Excalibur I do believe so maybe tomorrow you can see them." Rose nods her head "Cool." Lucy replies and smiles "Alright." Fei Yen "Okay." Neptune "Cool, but maybe we can see my sister tonight." Madoka laughs lightly "Okay. Well while you for get settled I'll go get Sophie and the others and you guys and especially you Neptune can see her and meet the other girls." The other 5 girls answer with "Sure."

*A little later- Still with the girls*-

Madoka calls out "Everyone the last of us girls are here and are getting settled and those girls are related to four of us including your sister Neptune Ocean, Sophie." Sophie responds with a surprised look "Neptune's here. Really?" Madoka answers "Yep. Along with a girl who is apparently Zeo's sister, one who is Dashan's sister, one who is a not-so-close cousin of Masamune, one who is somehow a cousin to the loser Damien Hart that we took down, and then Neptune who is related to you Sophie." Mei-Mei with an equally shocked expression "Late, Dashan's younger sister Fei Yen is were." Hikaru corrects Mei-Mei while shaking her head "Mei-Mei, its not late, its wait. And its not were, its here." Mei-Mei says in a low voice "Oh." Madoka asks "So you know Fei Yen, Mei-Mei?" Mei-Mei replies "Yep." Hikaru asks "But Madoka, how did you not know about Zeo's sister and Masamune's cousin I mean your friends with them, right?" Lera replies "It was none of any of our business." Madoka agreeing with Lera says "Yeah. I should have known along with the others but it's also Masamune and Zeo's choice to tell us about their families." Sophie nods her head and says "I agree." Mei-Mei nods while saying "Me too." Hikaru just says "Yeah." Lera smiles and nods her head "Yep."

*A few mintues later in an uncomfortable silence.*

Neptune says "There you are Madoka." Madoka smiles and replies with "Hey you five." Rose smiles also and says "Hey." Sophie laughs and smiles at Neptune "Hi little sis." Neptune smiles back "Hi Soph and don't call me little." Sophie glares at Neptune "And you don't call me Soph." Rose just shakes her head and rolls her eyes "Are you seriously bickering with your sister right now?" Fei Yen smiles over at Mei-Mei "Hi Mei-Mei. How's my brother, Chi Yun, and Chao Xin." Mei-Mei "Jello Fei Yen, and their line." Sophie rolls her eyes "It's hello Mei-Mei not jello, and its fine not line" Mei-Mei looks embarrassed "Oops." Madoka sighs and says "How about you five introduce yourselves to the other girls so they fully know who you guys are." Rose nods her head "Okay. I'm Rose Abyss, call me Rosie though and well my brother is Zeo Abyss." Alexix smiles "I'm Alexix Charm and my cousin is a complete loser and his name is Damien Hart." Fei Yen just has a blank expression while saying "Hello, I'm Fei Yen Wang and my brother is Dashan Wang." Lucy laughs lightly and responds "Hey. I'm Lucy Warugi and my cousin who is not so close is Masamune Kadoya." Neptune laughs lightly as well "Im last it looks like. Well I'm Neptune Ocean and as you all already know my sister is Sophie. How's Wales, Julian, and Klaus been doing since I last beat them in a beybattle by the way?" Sophie replies to Neptune's question with "Still scared of you even if I only mention your name or bey they freak, but their fine." Neptune laughs again "That's good." Rose smiles lightly "I can't wait to see Zeo though." Fei Yen just gives a small smile and says "Same here with Dashan." Lucy laughs lightly "I just want to make fun of Masamune so me too." Alexix shakes her head at Lucy and says "I just want to meet everyone." Lera smiles "Well its nice to meet you all." Madoka gives a startled look at them all "Oh geez. Look at the time. We had all better get to bed before we get in trouble for being up after curfew." Rose asks "There's a curfew?" Sophie replies "Yeah. Now let's go." Madoka and Rose "Night everyone." Hikaru and Fei Yen reply "Night." Mei-Mei and Lucy answer "Night guys." Sophie and Alexix say "Good night." Lera and Neptune reply to the other 8 girls "See ya guys in the morning."

* * *

Me: Man that was a long chapter. Sorry if any of the ocs or characters seem ooc. I didn't mean to do it.

Kenta: Bye

Yuu: See ya next chapter

Benkei: Is it our turn in the next chapter?

Lera: Yeah.

Gingka: Cool.

Kyoya and Ryuga: Whatever

Hikaru: Be happier you two.

Kyoya and Ryuga: No.

Madoka: Next chapter will feature the guys and the final two male ocs known as Kyo and Ryan.

Jade: Where are all the other ocs that are the good guys well girls in this chapter?

Me: One why are we still talking and two I was to lazy to put you guys in.

Melanie: You are so lay sometimes and besides you should have put us in.

Amelia: Review, Favorite the author and story, and Follow OtakuAnimeLover21 and the story. Also Otaku is the author so she has the right to put us in chapter or not.

Hikari: Also read her other story "Cardfight Vanguard: America to Japan.". Bye. Also Amelia is right.

Me: Thank god this chapter is done. And thanks Amelia and Hikari.


	14. Chapter 14: The guys and Kyo and Ryan

Me: Hey. Welcome back to Beyblade Metal Academy. This is the next chapter but the male villianous ocs meet the male bladers. And none of the hero oc are gonna be in the chapter either.

Morgan: Oh come on.

Jade: Well next chapter all the ocs had better be in it.

Me: Maybe if you are nicer I'll put you guys in the next chapter. Also somebody do the dang disclaimer.

Sophie: OtakuAnimeLover21 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade. She only owns her ocs, any beys, and special moves she creates

Wales: She also does not own the other ocs. Those belong to their rightful authors who made them.

Me: Thanks Sophie. Thank you Wales.

Sophie and Wales: Your welcome.

**let the next chapter, BEGIN!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Ryan and Kyo meet the guys

* * *

*With Kyo and Ryan trying to find the guys dorm.*

Ryan asks "Kyo, Where the heck is our dorms?" Kyo "How in Hades, Inc. would I know." Mysterious Male Voice asks "You 2 lost?" Kyo "Yeah we are." Mysterious Male Voice "Well follow me. I'm Tsubasa Ootori." Kyo "Well i'm Kyo Eclipse and i'm exhausted so if you could show us to the boy's that would be spectacular." Ryan smacks Kyo upside the head and says "Sorry about Kyo. He just gets grumpy when he's tired. By the way I'm Ryan Charm." Tsubasa replies "Don't worry about it and it's nice to meet you both."

*At the guy's dorms.*

Mysterious little kid says "There you are Tsubasa. Where were you?" Tsubasa replies "Sorry Yuu. I went out for a walk and found 2 guys looking for our dorms." Yuu says "Oh." Other kid says "Well anyway. I'm Kenta Yumiya and this is Yuu Tendo." Ryan responds while grinning lightly "I'm Ryan Charn and this is Kyo Eclipse." Another Male says "Whatever." Different male just shakes his head and says "I'm Gingka Hagane and the guy who doesn't seem to care is Kyoya Tategami." Kyo responds with "Whatever. I'm going to bed." *Kyo leaves the room and heads towards where his and Gingka's room is.* Ryan rolls his eyes after Kyo and says "Night Kyo. Sorry bout him. He can get very grumpy when he's tired." Mysterious teen smiles at Ryan and says "Don't worry about it Mr. Ryan. It's fine." Ryan says "Um... One who are you and two you don't need to call me Mr. Ryan. It's just plain old Ryan." Yuki responds with "I'm Yuki Mizusawa." Ryan replies "Nice to meetcha Yuki." Mysterious little kid number 3 "Well i'm Tithi." Mysterious blader "I'm Aguma." Another dude says "I'm Ryuto." Gingka says "The others are probably asleep and by what i saw, I'm roommates with Kyo." Ryan replies "Yeah, and from what my packet says I'm in the same room as you, Kyoya." Kyoya says "Whatever." Tsubasa says "We had better get to bed though. It's after curfew." Tithi and Yuu "AWWWW!" Kenta replies "Well, night everyone." Yuu "Let's go Tsubasa. Night guys. Night Kenchi (aka Kenta)" Ryan "Night you guys. See ya in the morning."

*Everybody else says goodnight as well and heads to bed*

* * *

Me: Yay. Another chapter is done. Also I have some bad news for you guys. I have been grounded so I wont be updating either of my stories any time soon. I'll try to sneak on and update but no promises. Also I'm so sorry.

Hikari: NOOOOOOO!

Jade: What did you do?

Me: Not telling.

Amelia: Well once you do get back on next and aren't grounded anymore you had better update.

Me: I will.

Kyoya: Whatever.

Madoka: Well anyway see everybody next time on Beyblade Metal Academy.

Me: Bye

Gingka: Also comment, follow, and favorite


End file.
